This invention relates generally to pinstriping tools that are used to apply paint in the form of decorative stripes to an automotive vehicle. In the years, the industry has utilized a Beugler™ tool as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,710 and which is incorporated herein by reference.
A Beugler™ type tool requires a significant level of hand-eye coordination and training in order for the operator to consistently form painted lines without undesired curvature or deviation within the painted stripe. As is known and appreciated in the art the Beugler™ type tool includes a reservoir for paint along with a serrated rotary wheel which is used to receive paint from the tool reservoir and applying the paint while the serrated rotary edge is moved along the exterior painted surface of a vehicle.
There is a need in the art to provide for a tool that can be used to apply painted pinstriping that does not necessitate a high learning curve and expertise in order to obtain consistent professional results.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.